My happy ever after
by Bunnyxo
Summary: Bella and Edward tell Charlie and the Cullen's they're getting married. One shot. \o/


Bella groggily opened her eyes, clutching the sheets as she prepared herself for his absence.  
Though no tears came. Confused, the brunette sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Edward?" She whispered doubtfully, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
Unexpectedly the familiar cold hands reached out and touched hers, and she blinked in surprise.  
He was supposed to be on a hunting trip, and she mentally yelled at herself for having separation anxiety when he was gone.  
"Right here, Bella." He whispered, and she sighed in relief as his words washed over her. "You're back early." Bella murmured, using her hands to grab at his shirt as a child would.  
He obliged and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, gently kissing the top of her head.  
She let out a content sigh, and laid her head down on his chest. His skin was cold through his light shirt, and she breathed in his scent. The familiar smell of his cologne was overwhelming, and she buried her face into his chest with a grin.  
Everything around her slowly fell into place, and everything felt alright with the world. There were no vampires trying to kill her, no wolves who were disgusted with her for choosing the vampires instead. It was just Bella and Edward.  
The two lovers against the world, and it sounded very cliche but she couldn't help but believe it was true. With everything they had been through in the past two years, it was obvious that they were made for each other. Even if it was human and vampire, they had found a way to make their relationship work  
. Compromise, as he had always told her. After they had gotten married, and after the honeymoon, they would turn her.  
Turn her into one of them, and then she could really and truly spend the rest of forever with the man that she was in love with. Distracting her from the thoughts of her future was his voice, soft and velvet as ever.  
"So I was thinking." Edward started, and she felt him start playing with a piece of her hair. Interested, she moved up so that they were face to face, and she looked at him. His eyes were a deep gold as he looked at her, and she struggled to see his face in the darkness that had consumed her room.  
She urged him to continue, while using her hands to search for his. He chuckled and found her hand, intertwining their fingers before continuing on his with his thoughts.  
"That we go to my house tomorrow. I know Esme is dying to see you." Well that wasn't as horrible as she thought it was going to be. Her thoughts were more towards absurd things, such as new cars, and horridly expensive clothes shopping with Alice.  
"That sounds perfect." She agreed silently, relaxing into his arms and closed her eyes. She wondered what time it was, and assumed it must have been late since he had already gotten back from his hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper.  
Reading her mind, in a sense, he murmured the time in her ear. "It's about five in the morning, maybe you should go back to sleep." She sighed and shook her head, leaving his cold arms with a bit of regret. Staying like that forever, would have perfectly fine in her eyes.  
Though today was the day she had to tell Charlie, and only Alice really knew of the wedding so they had to tell the rest of the Cullen's as well.  
It was a nerve wracking thing in some ways, and she had a sort of anxiety at telling Charlie that they were getting married.  
"Let's get up and I can make Charlie breakfast." The brunette said quietly, dragging herself out of bed and waited for Edward.  
He looked at her with an amused expression before getting out of bed, a lot more gracefully then she had. She absentmindedly wondered if she would be that graceful, but shook the thought off and walked down the stairs to start on breakfast.  
That would make telling Charlie about the wedding so much easier, and maybe he wouldn't try to shoot Edward as she had imagined so many times.  
She heard the light sound of her footsteps thudding on the wooden floor in the hallway, and listened for Edward's, but there was nothing. Why did he never make any sound? Bella furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she walked down the stairs, listening to them creek and waited for him to make any noise.  
Though he never did, just followed her silently down to the kitchen. "Why are you so silent?" She asked after about five minutes of obvious frustration, of trying to figure out why he was so quiet.  
The chuckle that came out of his mouth sounded angelic, and she suddenly felt like their worlds were subsequently uneven.  
Not like it hadn't already been, but it was still off balance with him being angelic and what not. More or so in her eyes, it was that way, at least. "I'm only silent to your ears Bella." Her answered her, and sat at the dining room table while she cracked some eggs.  
Charlie would be waking up in around thirty minutes to get ready for work. And normally she wasn't up to make him breakfast, but it would ease him into Edward being here so early. It would be new to him, but he was always there in the mornings with her.  
She nodded in reply to his question,and continued cooking breakfast.  
The sun slowly came up from behind the mountains, though it didn't shine as it would have in Arizona. Forks was mostly under the constant cover of cloud and rain, and today was probably one of it's better days. It just might reach at least sixty degrees in Temperature, and she could wear just a sweater.  
Diverting her from the usual thoughts about weather was Charlie's loud footsteps thudding down the stairs, along with the creaking. He groaned and sounded like he was stretching, and she pleaded silently that he was in a good mood.  
"Morning dad!" She called loudly, and slipped his breakfast onto a plate, putting it on the far side from Edward. It was going to be hard to make sure that he was in a good mood, and she toyed with the ring on her finger.  
It felt like Edward had crammed it onto her finger, and it would never come off. And there he was again, holding her hand steady so that she couldn't take it off.  
Bella had forgotten about his incredible speed for a moment, and decided that he must have really wanted to tell Charlie today. It had been a few weeks since he proposed, and she had been putting off telling everybody for the longest time.  
Then there was Alice, who wanted to start planning with Esme already, but couldn't because nobody knew but the three of them. And she was suddenly very glad that the vampires could keep secrets just as well as she could.  
"Morning." Charlie said gruffly, sitting down at the table in front of his breakfast and started eating.  
He didn't seem to realize that Edward was standing next to her yet, and she quickly started playing with the ring again. What if her dad didn't approve, and never wanted to see her again if she got married?  
And he kicked her out?  
Bella shuddered at the thought and went back to putting on a smile. After a moment he seemed to realize that there was another presence in his kitchen, and looked up hesitantly at Edward.  
And of course, making her thoughts even worse, he almost choked on his eggs. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked quickly, rushing over to him and abruptly stopped when he put his hand up.  
"W-What-" he took a deep breath. "Is he-" more coughing. "Doing here?" His voice was mixed with a sort of anger yet confusion as he finally stopped choking, and he stood up from his chair. "We just have something to tell you, Mr. Swan." Edward had beaten her to talking to her father, and she took a deep breath.  
The calmness in the room seemed to slowly switch over to tension, and she couldn't find something to distract herself with. That was failing, very slowly. "And what is that?" Charlie snapped, and she winced, shuffling over to the counter and pressed herself against it.  
"Bella?" Edward murmured, wrapping an arm around her. Charlie's eyes looked like they were about to barge out of his own head, and she took a deep breath.  
He looked like he was turning purple. "Breathe, dad." She said quietly, and tried to calm down.  
Her heart beat sped up and she hesitantly showed him her ring finger. There, Elizabeth Mason's ring, sat on her finger. Made everything real. They were getting married, and they were going to be happy  
. "I'm getting married." She said, and there was a bit more confidence to her answer. His facial expression didn't change and this worried her. Were her thoughts being confirmed, or was he just taking it all in?  
For the next few minutes everything seemed to dawn on him, and he took a deep sigh. "Congratulations, you two." Her dad said, and got up to shake Edward's hand. And then he hugged her tightly, pulling her close to him.  
She took her hand away and hugged him back just as tight, if not tighter. He was happy. It was okay. And everything was going to work out. Now it was time to tell the rest of the Cullen's and it was- Bella looked at the clock in the kitchen- just turning six. Which meant Charlie had to go to work, and her and Edward could go down to his house.  
Bella took a shower quickly and threw on a pair of nice jeans, along with Edward's favorite blue sweater.  
Then brushed her teeth and let her hair fall down in it's natural curly state. Did she look good enough?  
The brunette had always felt a bit self conscious due to how beautiful they all were  
. Especially Rosalie, she was the one person who Bella never really wanted to be around. What with the sneering, and the fighting, and the beauty. She just couldn't handle it all.  
After walking out of the bathroom and running down the stairs, the engaged couple hurried down to see the rest of the Cullen's. Excitement coursed through her veins at telling them, and she was a bit more cheerful then with Charlie.  
In a way she was excited to get married, if it meant Edward forever, then it was great. The actual whole marriage ordeal was just a little big for her taste. As soon as they got to the house from the long drive, Alice was bouncing on the the porch, unable to contain her excitement.  
The rest of the family was staring at her with an odd expression, but they seemed happy that she was so excited for something.  
"Bella! Thank you!" She squealed, running down to greet her.  
The brown eyed woman was pulled into a bone crushing hug and spun around, while her hand was taken and they were off to see the rest of the family. Edward was at her side the whole time, their fingers intertwined and she pulled him into the living room.  
"Sit down, sit down." The tiny vampire chimed, dancing around the room and Bella couldn't help but smile. She bit her lip and put her ring finger up, waiting for everyone's reactions.  
There was a gasp from Rosalie.  
A very happy "Hell yeah!" Shout from Emmett.  
Esme was up at out her chair, hugging the human close and murmured in her ear, "Welcome to the family."  
Carlisle was shaking Edward's hand and congratulating them both.  
Jasper was over by Alice, a smirk across his pale face.  
They all seemed to happy, and she grinned up at Edward. Now all that was left was to tell Renee, and that could wait.  
She was finally going to start her life,  
And she couldn't have picked a better vampire to start it with.


End file.
